Sad Ladies
by Menea111
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are married, great ninjas and have childs. But when they are alone together, they can't help but think about something that's happened in the past. Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata.


Sad Ladies

Naruto and Sasuke are married, have children, but when they are alone, they can't help but think about the past…

Note: The lyrics I will use in this fan fiction are from two songs of Cat Stevens: Lady d'Arbanville and Sad Lisa. The title is a combination of the two songs.

**This fic is dedicated to one of my friend, Aurora, and especially the part with Lady d'arbanville because this song makes me think about her and what happened to her.**

_ _ _ _

The party was going on, everyone was happy and cheerful. A lot of Konoha's ninja were here, and the ones who were the center of the attention were Naruto and Sasuke. They were given a very difficult and important mission, and they accomplished it without a failure. They smiled has their wives were at their sides, talking and laughing with them. Yes, they finally have almost everything they wished. They were thirty years old, Sasuke had takes his revenge, had begin to rebuild his clan, with Menchi, his wife, and Naruto was finally accepted by almost everyone in this village, was married with a kind woman, Yumi, and have children too. And he was in good position to become Hokage after Tsunade. But still they were missing something cruelly.

Later in the night, the party was still going ahead, some were too drunk or tired to move and some were still full of energy, dancing or chatting. But Naruto and Sasuke weren't here anymore. They had go out, to talk a little alone. They were talking since a long time, when Naruto finally decided to go ahead with what they were really thinking about:

_Sasuke, did you still think about the girls?

_Why did you ask? You perfectly know that's I can't stop. Like you.

_I have still a lot of affection for Yumi, but…I think I had never love her as much as I had love…Naruto stopped, unable to finish.

_It's exactly the same for me. I still remember perfectly. I am sure they would have been so happy

As they continued, memories came, rushing like water. Memories of the time when Sakura and Hinata were still here.

_ _ _ _ _

Naruto was now fifteen years old. He was walking with his teammates, they were coming from a mission. He looked at Sasuke, who was looking at Sakura. The young girl had grown up. She was pretty. Not the most pretty girl of Konoha, but she has such an energy, such a living, kind and happy personality, that's she was very attractive. Sasuke, who considered her like someone annoying, was now more and more close to her. She had stopped acting like a fangirl, and behaved like a friend. She even had goes out with Kiba, but this hadn't really been long. She was now strong and a medic. Naruto can't help but giggling at Sasuke's hesitation. He didn't dared to talk to her about his feelings.

_Why are you laughing, Naruto? Asked Sakura curiously.

_Because Sasuke-Teme…

But he didn't have the time to finish his answer, because he was suddenly dragged far away by an angry Sasuke.

_If you say anything dobe, I'll have a little chat about you with Hinata! Said Sasuke with a threatening voice.

_Don't even think about It Teme!

_Then shut up!

_Why don't you go tell her? Asked Naruto. I am sure she still has some feelings for you.

_I can ask you the same thing with Hinata, replied Sasuke.

They finally walked toward Sakura who was waiting for them. She didn't even tried to get involved when they argued. She just giggled a little. Later that's day, the team were eating ramen at Ichiraku, when they heard a timid voice:

_Hello everybody…

_Hinata-Chan! Exclaimed Sakura.

_Hi, answered Sasuke.

_H…Hi Hinata-Chan, stuttered Naruto, at the surprise of everyone.

Naruto would have greeted her as cheerfully as usually if she was not so pretty today. She was wearing a black top, with black pants which were a little tighter than those she wore usually. It was summer, and Sakura was wearing that's sort of stuff too, but Naruto hadn't really paid attention to what she was wearing, instead of Sasuke. But when it concerned Hinata, girl's clothes were very interesting suddenly for the blond-haired guy. Sasuke bitted his lips to didn't laugh. Sakura proposed to Hinata to take a sit with them, and she accepted. The girls were talking a lot. Hinata had became a little less shy, but she was still stuttering a little sometimes, and was still having a lot of problem with her family, especially with her father and her sister. After some years, Hanabi had become more and more fragile; she had caught some disease, which was making life difficult for her. Hinata was very sad for that's, but her father who was relying on Hanabi for being the heiress of the clan, was really upset, and his anger for Hinata had grown more and more. She was stronger than before, especially with Neji's help. But her father still saw her has someone weak.

Naruto was silent, looking at the girls while he was eating ramens, when Sasuke finally talk to him.

_Dobe, come, I have something to tell you.

Naruto looked surprised. He sighed and left with Sasuke who was bringing him in a quieter place.

_What do you want Teme?

_I have an idea. We will propose to Hinata and Sakura to go out with us to take a drink, for celebrating our return for mission. And there we will ask them out.

_Ok, but Hinata didn't come with us for the mission.

_You don't, tell her it's because Sakura and you want to see her. We'll do that's this evening.

_Well…I would never imagine you planning something for dating a girl, Sasuke, but its ok!

_What do you want, sometimes, you have to make some efforts. Come, let's go.

They searched for the girls, separated. Sasuke finally found Sakura, at the training grounds. She saw him approaching, and smiled.

_You came to train too?

_No, I just wanted to ask you something. Naruto and I think it will be good to have a drink to celebrate our return tonight. Naruto will bring Hinata. Are you in?

_Yeah sure! Answered Sakura with a smile.

They continued to talk a little together, and she finally continued to train, while Sasuke left her, now trying to found Naruto. The blond-haired guy was standing near Hinata, who was talking with a nurse, at hospital. Hanabi was passing through some test, to see if they were any progress. But apparently, the news weren't good. When the nurse finally stopped, her father finally arrived, a cold glance from him make Hinata walk away. Naruto finally reached her while she was leaving.

_Hinata, are you okay?

_Oh, Naruto-kun…My sister is…She is still sick.

_I'm sorry for you. I am sure things will get betters.

Hinata smiled sadly, not really believing this. They continued to talk, when Naruto finally proposed her to take a drink with him, Sasuke and Sakura. She hesitated, but it was still better than being at home with her father. So she accepted, and finally left Naruto, to be alone. The blond-haired guy watched her leave, hoping that's she would get better.

This evening, everything was going well. They were at a bar, chatting and teasing. Hinata seemed a little sad, and one moment, she excused herself, and walked out of the bar. Sakura wanted to go to her, but Naruto stopped her and followed Hinata.

_What's up with her? Do you think it's because of her sister? Asked Sakura.

_I don't know, but I think we should let Naruto talk to her. He'll told us later I am sure he can help her better than us.

_Yes you are right. But sometimes, I am worried for her.

_I thinks it's the case of a lot of people. You on contrary, you don't make anyone worry. You are always lively.

_Does that's annoy you, Sasuke-Kun?

_ No. In fact, I like that's more and more. It's really good to be with you. I feel happy each time, because you are often very kind and lively.

Sakura was stunned by this. She didn't say anything, and blushed a little. She would never imagine that's Sasuke, who always seems annoyed by everything, would say something like that's. But she finally decided to say something:

_ I like the fact you are very calm, and that's make you trustful. I mean…I have the impress that's you will always keep your cool, when I will break, you will remain strong, and that's I can rely on you, that's I can tell you things that's I…

He smiled, this time a little confused. He had never done something like that's with a girl. His hand reached hers, and he began to caress her fingers softly. He was looking down, saying nothing. She began to caress his fingers too. Finally, their hands melted. And they sit more closely, their face very close too…At the moment he finally caught her lips with his, he was stiff with nervousness, but he soon relaxed when she kissed him in return. He embraced her and she returned the gesture.

At that's moment, Naruto was still out with Hinata. He had followed her, to found her crying softly, he had put a hand on her shoulders, and, seeing that's she didn't reacted, take her in his arms. She had let him do it, without reaction first, and she finally throw her arms around his neck, needing comfort.

_What's up Hinata? Explain me. It's your sister, your father? Please explain me.

She didn't talk, he continued to comfort her.

_She hangs her head and cries on my shirt._

_She must be hurt very badly._

_Tell me what's making you sadly?_

_Hinata, you can trust me you know. I won't say anything you don't want me to tell. I will do anything for you! I…

He just bursted it out, without thinking it. She looked up at him, and finally talks:

_If you really think it…Then please say it. Naruto-kun…

_I…Hinata, I can't…I love you…So much that's…Even if you don't want of me…

_Of course I want you, replied Hinata with a true smile this time. I…We have the same feelings. Neji would say its destiny.

_Then tell me…

_There is things that's must be. You and me…It's must be too. At least for a little…

Naruto didn't insisted, hoping that's she would finally open up to him…

_Open your door, don't hide in the dark_

_You're lost in the dark, you can trust me._

_Cause you know that's how it must be._

_Lisa, Lisa, Sad Lisa Lisa_

He finally wept away her tears, and kissed her gently. She kissed him, with relief. For once since a long time, something was truly good.

_ _ _ _ _ _

It's had been some months that's Sakura and Sasuke were going out together, like Hinata and Naruto. Hinata was a little happier, but she was still sad often. Naruto really tried to help her. But if sometimes she was getting better, there was other times when he had the impress that's she unable to hear him.

_Her eyes like windows trickling' rain_

_Upon her pain getting' deeper,_

_Though my love wants to relieve her._

_She walks alone from wall to wall_

_Lost in a hall, she can't hear me,_

_Though I know she likes to be near me._

_Lisa, Lisa, Sad Lisa, Lisa._

But Hinata truly loved him, and that's was the most important. Sakura was really happy, and she was making Sasuke a little warmer. A lot of girls were jealous, but she didn't cared.

One day, Naruto's team was sent to a mission, with Hinata's team. Orochimaru was making very dangerous experiences, testing different sort of mortal diseases to create a new jutsu. When they finally found him in his lair, they were attacked by him, Kabuto, and his men. Sasuke was fighting Orochimaru with Naruto, while Sakura was fighting Kabuto, and Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were fighting two strong and mad men.

Sakura was hitting Kabuto with her demonic strength, but, when she was at the point to won the fight, Kabuto take one of his syringes, and stabbed her with it, near the heart. She screamed, and fell on the ground. Kabuto was going to strike again, when she finally gets on her feet painfully, and hit him again, in the end this time, making his neck brake, killing him. She then fell, feeling like she was burning.

While Sakura was on the ground, unconscious Hinata was harmed; she was having a really hard time. One of the guys they were fighting was advancing on her, his sword full of blood. She was fighting with bravery, but when she was about to hit him on the side, he thrust his sword into her stomach. She stopped to breathe immediately. The man takes off his sword and was going to slice her neck, but Kiba hit the man and saved her. She was collapsing on the ground, and then, she didn't wake up, until a long moment.

_ _ _ _ _ _

Some days later, the girls had been brought to hospital by their teammates. Orochimaru had finally been killed. Hinata was recovering from her injuries but Sakura was having a bigger problem: the syringe contained a mortal disease, and Kabuto injected it into her body. Now she was sick. Sometimes, she was feeling right, and sometimes, she was very weak and cold. The cure was exhausting her too. Every time she was fine, Sasuke was with her, supporting her. She was still having hope.

Hinata was feeling uneasy towards her teammates. Once again, she had need their help. They assured her it was not important, and that's happened to everyone, but her father's word about her weakness were still in her hears. Naruto was trying to help her, she was making him happy, even if she wasn't always smiling. He didn't know what he can tell her exactly. There was certainly something. He had found her crying near her house one day, and was almost unable to talk to her. But he was sure that's one day, he would make her happy, and that's everyone would finally see the true Hinata: strong, and able to give joy to him. But he wondered sometimes if he knew her so much…

_She sits in a corner, by the door_

_There must be more I can tell_

_If she really wants me to help her _

_I do what I can to show her the way. _

_And maybe one day, I will free her_

_Though I know, no one can see her._

_Lisa, Lisa, Sad Lisa, Lisa._

Sasuke was getting sad too. Sakura was more and more sick. One day, they were in the park, having a good time. She was joking with him, teasing him, when she suddenly feels a little tired. Sasuke carried her on a bench, and let her rest a little.

_I'm hungry, do you want some food? Asked Sasuke.

_No thanks, but take some for you, I'll wait you here.

_Okay, don't move, I'll be back soon.

_I won't. I'm not done with you! Said the girl with a happy but weak voice.

When Sasuke returned, he found her sleeping, then he realised that's she was certainly really weak and sick, and began to worry. He carried her to the hospital, the doctor say that's she was only feeling bad because of the sickness, and that's she would be better later.

_My Lady d'Arbanville  
Why do you sleep so still  
I'll wake you tomorrow  
And you will be my fill, yes you will be my fill  
_

But when e returned to the hospital, she was still sleeping, she was still weak. When he came to see her, he stayed a long time, but she didn't wake up. He put a hand on her chest, her heartbeat was weak. A nurse told him that's her heart weakened a little after he bring her here, and it didn't changed. Sasuke felt sick. He was upset.

_  
My Lady d'Arbanville  
Why does it grieve me so  
But your heart seems so silent  
Why do you breathe so low, why do you breathe so low_

Naruto and Hinata came to see her with him one day. She had wake up and smiled weakly, she was almost unable to talk. She was pale like death. When Sasuke kissed her softly, he had the impress that's her lips were cold stones.

_  
My Lady d'Arbanville  
You look so cold tonight  
Your lips feel like winter  
Your skin has turned to white, your skin has turned to white_

Some days later, as Naruto and Hinata were out together, Sasuke was at hospital. This time, he really felt like he was going to break when he saw Sakura. She was thinner, to much, she was paler, and her eyes were dull. He talk to her a little, but he couldn't really know if she was awake or no. He stayed strong. Because Sakura said that's it was what she liked with him. So he continued to talk, to her, for a long time, and finally leave, after brushing her lips with his, and didn't knowing if she had felt it.__

My Lady d'Arbanville  
Why do you sleep so still  
I'll wake you tomorrow  
And you will be my fill, yes you will be my fill

My Lady d'Arbanville  
Why do you grieve me so  
But your heart seems so silent  
Why do you breathe so low, why do you breathe so low  


When he returned tomorrow, the nurse stopped him from entering the room.

_I am sorry. You won't see her.

_Why can't I see her, she receiving a cure?

_No…I am sorry, she had died during the night.

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he suddenly felt like his guts were falling. He trembled and his eyes looked inside the room. It was empty. Her corpse had been removed. He walked out of the building, and searched a place were he could be alone. And then he let his tears fell. Now, this wasn't important anymore.

The burial had take place some days after. Everyone that's she had know was there. Naruto was standing next to Sasuke. He had found his dark-haired friend the day Sakura died. When he had saw the tears on his face, he had understood almost immediately. Only something like that's could make the Uchiha cry. Sasuke stayed a little longer after the ceremony was over. He finally left, wondering how someone so full of life could be in the grave. But he would never forget her.

_  
I love you my lady  
Though in your grave you lie  
I'll always be with you  
This rose will never die, this rose will never die _

Two weeks later, after the burial, when Hinata was out, her wounds almost recovered, thinking about Sakura, a group of ninja's from Sound attacked the village. They were Orochimaru's partisans, and they wanted to avenge his death. They were attacking villagers, and Hinata gets involved in a fight. She was winning, but her wounds reopened. Naruto came to late to bring her to the hospital. Another burial was settled.

Soon after the ceremony, Naruto had goes to her father and screamed at him:

_You make her life a living hell! She was strong, she could have been happy, you give her nothing but scorn! It's your fault if she had been sad! You were making her weak by treating her like dirt! You…

His voice had cracked, and Sasuke dragged him far away. Hiashi hadn't replied, his eyes becoming dull. Naruto had cried too. Thinking that's he had failed with Hinata. That's he had never make her happy. And this time, there was no coming back.

_ _ _ _ _

Now Naruto and Sasuke were older, they had finally go ahead in life. They were having moment of joy with their children. But now, it was night, no one with them, they had go to the cemetery. The two grave were near each others. Sasuke was still grieving when he was at this place. Naruto wasn't having the felling that's he had totally failed. Hanabi, who loved her sister and were talking a lot with her, assured him that's she was really someone different and happier, even if it wasn't obvious.

The two men were remembering the time they had with the girls, who they still loved deep in their heart. Wind were blowing, and they finally walk toward their, home, toward life, which was full of joy, but which were lacking something important, and that's only memories could bring back.

Narrator's POV:

You will certainly wonder why I didn't described the good time they were having. It's because I wanted to let them something secret, because this love they held in their heart is secret, because they have to go ahead.

The End.

**Sakura was making like my friend Aurora, who I had talk about at the beginning. She wasn't my closest friend, but her death had been really sad for me. Lady d'Arbanville is really a song that's fit her and her boyfriend, who still thinks about her. So I wanted to write this for her, and her boyfriend because they liked Naruto.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
